


The Porpoises - Poem

by cybel



Series: My Original Poetry & Lyrics circa 1979 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22304545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Series: My Original Poetry & Lyrics circa 1979 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605466





	The Porpoises - Poem

Dancers on the waves,  
you balance at the interface  
of the elements,  
of neither air nor sea  
but both.

Slanting in the sunrise,  
the light gleams on  
your sea-stroked sides.  
You flirt with the prow  
like fresh young girls  
who blush and brush against  
their dazzled lovers.

Chained to the deck,  
I lean far forward  
to watch you soar below  
on whispering wings of water.


End file.
